One Shots: The Monster Matrix
Premise To finally rid himself of the menace that is Khellios, Sol has revived several of his former enemies to embark on a journey to the source of the Monster's power. Characters * Sol: A powerful cosmic entity who takes Ultra Form. His experiments into the power of the giants, has attracted the attention of a powerful foe desires to defeat. * The Element/Cyber Warriors: Revived former foes of Sol, sent to the destroy the source of the monster threat. ** Grey / Daniel Grayson: Now the oldest of the group, having been forced to live on another planet Sol. He has been called to lead the mission, though he is clearly mentally scarred from Sol Arachnus' prior punishment. ** Blue / Akir Sapphire: Revived to take the power of a cyber Ultra ** Brown / David Brown: Revived to take the power of a cyber Ultra ** Pink / Ejah Pinkerton: Revived to take the power of a cyber Ultra * Khellios: The evil humanoid/kaiju hybrid who seeks to use the power of giants to create a World of Kaiju. Appears * Shadow Beasts * Cyber Kaiju * Yule Sagejin * Alien Vream * Pending Part 1 "Please..." he begged. The young man wore a torn and tattered military uniform, with messy hair, and scars on his face, with blackened eyes. His hair was mostly grey with a few black strands left, and his jacket was a grey one with a GP symbol on its side. He was in the fetal position, as a mechanoid, arachnoid woman approached him. She stretched out her hands, and he blinked...and she was gone. She was no longer in that dark corner, but a large room, beneath a bronze replica of a solar system spinning on rings and gears. "Where...where am...where is she...?" he asked sheepishly. "She..." said a man's voice "is in another universe..." He looked to see a man sitting on a floating throne. It was mass of gold and rubies in the shape of a 'U'. He wore bright red robes, with black metal spike pauldrons on his shoulders. He had an Egyptian style necklace with emerald and bronze plates wrapped together in gold wiring. His skin was swarthy, with gold lines on his cheeks that swirled at the tips. His eyes were gold rings around jade lights, his hair long, silver and tied back into a Japanese style knot, to match his red robes. In his hand was a white marble Asian tea cup holding a glowing blue liquid that he sipped on. "Who...who are you..." "I am Sol..." he said looking down with glowing eyes. "Sol, Arachnus...?" "No, she is...well I suppose incarnation is the best word, but secondary...so my daughter." "I see..." "I doubt that..." Sol snapped his fingers and suddenly the aches and pains were gone. His clothes were mended and his hair was black again. His scars, his blackened eyes were gone. "But 'see' this and understand. I am the creator the mind behind the system your friends stole..." "I remember, and my 'friends' died..." "Yes, one by my hand, the others by betrayal and by alright I should leave you lot to the worms, I have a task for you." "What can I do, fix your ship?" "I neither require a 'ship', nor its repair, nor do I speak of you alone." "Then who...?" Sol snapped his fingers, and there they were, his friends, save one, in human form, confused lost and uncertain of where they were. "Wait..." said the one in the blue jacket "Where...?" "Welcome..." said Sol "To 'my' planet, welcome back to Solus." "Uhmm..." said the one in the brown jacket "I don't...does anyone feel weird...?" "Yeah...said the one in Pink "We died, Red killed us, the bastard how are we alive...?" "You are not..." Sol said chillingly "I don't...understand...?" "Yes you do. The fat one is no longer hungry, your hearing is off because you're instinctively waiting for sounds you are not hearing, sounds you normally block out; your breathing, your hearbeat. You feel...no warmth. Your minds are here, but the odic energies that animated your bodies are replaced by 'my' will." There was silence. "Okay Palpatine, what do you want...?" asked Blue. "You lot are going to do a mission for me..." "Why would we do that...?" asked Grey. The others turned and saw him. "Grey...?" said Pink "Where were you, when last we saw you..." "You abandoned me..." he said bitterly. The three were silent. "As much as this drama amuses me..." said Sol "You four have a task to perform." "Why would we help you...?" said Blue. "You stole from me..." "And we died...!" "Most of you died, but that is trivial. You will obey, or you will suffer..." "Suffer 'what', we're already dead..." Blue suddenly screamed in pain, grabbed his head and feel to his knees then all fours before the pain disappeared as quickly as it had come. "There are worse things than death, just don't let my brother know I said that..." Sol said in a mocking tone. "How about a trade..." said Grey. "Oh, you presume much..." "I presume you like thing being fair. We stole from you, but we have paid for it, in time, with our lives...with our innocence..." he took a moment "There is no cause for us to do what ever mission this is, if you're just going to throw us back into the grinder." "What do you want...?" "What we came for, the power of giants, the power of the light you so envied..." "Envied? It inspired me, in fact I hold that power in my hand, as is its right to all power..." He held out his empty hand and a bright blue light appeared, before he clenched it and it disappeared. "Then give it to us...!" "You fools are hardly worthy of it, hardly deserving of the power of Ultra." "How would you know...?!" "I see into your soul David Grayson, I see into theirs! Pathetic things, failures all of you. In the end your peers, your relatives were right, that's why you went on that foolish quest!" Sol paused as they looked down in sadness and defeat "then perhaps you shall go on another to prove you are worthy..." "Soooo...?" "Complete this task, survive it, and I shall make those who return Ultras, living Ultras. You may go forth with your earned light and do as you please." "And we have your word?" "You think me mortal? My word given is as true as the stars and older still." "Cool, so what do we do?" "I shall digitize you and give you the cyber versions of Ultra powers, as you fly towards the center of virtual, matter-less universe to disrupt its core, all the while trying to avoid the legion of monsters that dwell in that false plane of existence." "Oh..." Grayson said with regret.' "Wait, we get Ultra powers already?!" said Brown with excitement. "THAT'S what you heard...?!" Grayson exclaimed. "Dude, calm down...we're getting powers and revived.." said Blue "Don't tell me calm down! While you fools were dead, I lived! I lived with his black widow schutta of a daughter; no offense..." "None taken..." said Sol "the truth is the truth..." "For two years!!! And in that time I learned a thing or two about 'him' and his clan." He turned to Sol "Name the tenets of this deal! Clear and precise." Sol smirked. "You must make your way to the center of the Land of Mists and you must survive to come back here. Failure on either of those two things, and I don't have to do anything..." "So...a suicide mission..." said Grayson giving Sol a stare. "Dude..." said Brown "Calm down, he's like what a 'god', we're going to be cool." "Adorable..." said Sol "What is...?" "That you think you're pre-ordained to victory. We 'gods' do many things, we kept the planets spinning, we keep the sun in the day sky, and the moons in the night firmament. We keep the star twinkling and the season coming and going in the order nature dictated...but we don't make your choices for you." There was a bit of discomfort obvious from the three, but not Grayson, he was resolute in his stair. "But that's enough theology, you have a task to get too, a quest." Sol raised his finger and a blue ring of light appeared. It begun to spin making a sort of sphere, as glowing blue characters appeared and gathered inside it, showing blue circuit lines inside. Eventually it all condensed into a blue-white that split into four. Like lightning they shot towards their right arms, becoming silver and bronze bracelets. "Woah!" said Brown, Blue and Pink. Gray was silent. "Now, begone." Sol said, the four disappeared in flashed of light. Part 2 The four found themselves in a land of a shadowy mass, and grey clouds for the sky, hiding a white void. At first they though they had simply been teleported but then they realized they were not as humans anymore. Each was an Ultra, or at least similar to one, with grey bodies and similar black markings down their sides, with colored crests, bracers and boots. Each had a color matching their 'name', with the same bracer now on their left arm. Each had the same sort of color timer, a silver ring with characters upon it, around a blue light, with chest armor similar in appearance to a screen, where blue data rain fell sides ways towards the color timer, against a black background. "Woah!" said Brown "We're Ultras!" "You are not 'Ultras'..." said a deep voice. They turned to see Sol's palace behind them protected by a blue dome, but within it a golden light that stretched down, deep into the planet's core. It was a light that glowed dimly even through the dark shadow mass of the planet. Said light generated two eye like structures that hovered above them. "You are simply 'Cyber Ultras'. "What's the difference...?" Pink asked. "You have no mass outside this matter-less universe." "Which means...?" Blue asked. "Which means..." Grayson sad angrily "We have no power in the real world." "So..." said Brown "We could just stay here and be Ultras... "...Forever locked in combat...?" Sol added. The others turned back to him. "This is the world of the shadow beasts, the beasts born of Id, you are beacons to them now, drawing their attention." "What, why would you send here then?!" "Have you fools not been listening...?" Grayson snapped "We have to get to the core 'and' survive. Did you really think we were given these powers to look cool?!" "Dude...what's the matter with you...?" Blue asked. Grayson's Ultra eyes flashed red with rage. "While you three sleep in the dream of the dead..." said Sol interrupting and calming Grayson down "he was alive for those two years, and had to deal with the consequences of your folly. Oh look, 'guests'." The group looked up to see a monster of wispy shadows come towards them from space. "Alright, a real fight...!" said Blue "Come on!" The three ran of towards it, while Grayson stayed back. He raised his arm, his bracer to Sol. "How do I use this thing...?" he asked. "Oh, someone asked...?" "I plan to see the end of this..." "I doubt you can do it alone, without your friends..." "They left me to die..." "They were under Red's thumb, and died before they could save you. Even Redson was taken by another's power." "What does it matter to you?!" "Simple, I have vested interest in your success, as unlikely as that it." "You have nothing to loose, I suspect." "Indeed, but I have something to gain, and neither of us gains anything if you allow your...trauma to influence your choices." Sol fired twin beams into the bracelet's center and a surge of glowing circuit lines swept over Grayson's body illuminating his chest armor for a moment. "Now...go." Grayson flew of towards the others. Said others were being thrashed about by the best. Its back and lower half were that of a crab, with the legs of a spider, and the long neck and head of a centipede, while swatting at them with crab claws. Eventually all of them were thrown of and onto the ground, as it screeched and approached. That was when Grayson came, airborne. He put his hand on his bracer and swung as it glowed, firing an arc of energy into the beast's face followed by a charged punched from his left hand. Sparks flew as he landed, and the beast stumbled back. He moved forward with a kick to the stomach, and grabbed it claw and flipped it over, blocking its other claw with it. Then the beast swung open its claws and Grayson flew back and landed and then charged forward, only to be struck in the chest by the tips of its claw, knocking him to the ground. The beast moved for him, but Grayson instinctively put his hand on his bracer, causing it to glow, and swung his hand, firing an arc of energy into its face and neck, forcing it back. He got up and continued the fight. "I don't understand..." said Brown "How can he fight so well but we can't, we have the power of Ultra." "Hear and listen children." The turned to see Sol, in heavenly white robes, and his necklace, but his hair was red and yellow and wild, conjuring the image of fire. "There is far more to being an Ultra than a simple form, or powers. Of all of you here, Grayson has the closest to the soul of an Ultra." "The soul of an Ultra...?" Blue asked. "This is the truth I can have recently come to take to heart, yet have known for so long. There is the body of an Ultra, and the soul of an Ultra, but with only a body, one is not an 'Ultraman'. One may have the body of an Ultra, and the spirit, even if they do not have the soul, and be an Ultraman, but you three have no spirit." "We're soulles?!" Brown said with concern. Sol turned to him and fired yellow volts, shocking him "Ow...!" "I have patience for many things, 'stupid' is not among them. No, you three are cowards." "Oi, we..." "You allowed yourselves to be dragged along on Redson's foolish quest, because you were all afraid, you all wanted something to come and solve all your problems, you all wanted to be heroes....but children...heroes are people...who don't wait for heroes to come and save them." "So why did you call us if we're cowards...?" Blue asked. Grayson jumped up and kicked the monster in the face, knocking it over. He moved to attack, but then its tail shot out of its back a secondary head. He back flipped dodging its first attack, but then grabbed it stingers in its second attack, leaving him wrestling with it. "Only cowards are capable of the greatest courage..." said Sol. "I don't understand..." "If fear, if cowardice is weakness of the soul, then what is courage then the deficiency being filled and fixed...by will, the will to act." Grayson fell to his knees. "The choices you make, the actions you choice, and the consequences the create...they are a reflection of who you are." Grayson turned his head a bit, he clearly was listening. "We are all the sum of our choices, they say, so fortunately for some fools that means we are all works in progress." Grayson turned back to the battle at hand, and growled. His bracer glowed, and then the screen on his chest glowed as he gained strength, standing up and releasing one hand to punch the tail in the face sending it flying back. Grayson roared and took a fighting stance. "Now perhaps you fouls should go help your friend." The three finally remembered Grayson and his battle and got up and charged next to him, standing beside him. "We're here...!" said Pink. "Much good you three are in a fight..." Grayson said dismissively. "Ouch, that heart..." Pink said slouching over. "Shut it, you know how many times I had to bale you out of trouble, always getting into fights..." Pink stood up. "Yeah...you did have my back..." he said in nostalgia as he stood up. "Let us have your back this time..." Grayson looked at them, as they looked at him. He was clearly thinking for a minute. "Dang it..." he said in reluctance. He raised his bracer, and streams of light flew out and into theirs, repeating the same effect on their bodies as when Sol fired beams into his. "Woah...!" said Brown "I finally know how to use this...!" "We all do..." said Blue. The three raised their bracers, which glowed. The monster stopped. The element three put their hands on their bracers and pulled them away, clenching their fists as blue zigzag lines arced between their hands and their bracers, and then the three put their hands together in specific ways. Brown put his hands in the L position, elbow on the bracer and fired a beam. Pink pointed his fist, and put his hand behind his bracer, firing a beam. Blue pointed his bracer to the monster and fest his palm on his knuckles, firing a beam from his bracer. All three fired blue beams of particles, with those zigzag lines at different parts of the monster. Brown destroyed a claw, Blue eradicated its legs, and Pink destroyed its tail and second head. The beast screeched in pain and Grayson stepped forward. He crossed his arms over his color timer, his bracer and his color timer glowing. He opened his arms in a circular motion, blue particles gather, some forming zigzag lines as they flowed into his color timer, the screen on his chest turning from black to blue as if gauges were being filled, then his crossed his arms again, and swung them open, firing a lightning white zigzag beam at the monster, destroying it in a burst of energy. "Excellent..." Sol said hovering over them. Pink who was beneath him as he floated over them, looked up and saw that the insides of his robes were empty, a white void hammered into the shape of a robe, and was a bit discomforted by that. "Was this a test?!" Grayson barked, as he keeled over and his color timer turned red and blinked. "Test...?" Sol waved his hand and waves of blue energy condensed onto Grayson restoring his power. "When are we not tested." "Do not dodge the question!" "And do not take that tone with me." For a moment, Sol's voice was monstrous and the four stepped back. "In your academy days, you went to your lessons and had your tests. This is life children. You will be tested, just pray you learn the lesson." "Huh..." "Now go..." "Where...?" asked Pink. Grayson raised his bracer arm, and above device, a white sphere of light that shot a beam out into the distance. "Oh..." Grayson took of, flying. "Wait up...!" shouted Blue. The three ran after him, with Blue and Pink flying on instinct, but Brown, Brown jumped and landed on the ground. Sol's eyes glowed as he lifted him up into the air, and 'turned on' the soles of his feet, which glowed like the others granting flight. "Oh, cool, thanks..." Brown said but Sol was gone. "Huh...oh scrap...!" He turned back around and flew off after the others. "Wait up!" Part 3 The shadow beast screamed in the energy sphere, the product of the four pincer like arms around it. It had wandered into the trap, drawn by the seeming breach into normal space. Particles of light spun around it as the sphere collapsed and shrunk. All that was, was signal, signals now being converted into a pattern encoded and recorded into the spherical crystal in the middle of the machine's terminal. A clear white crystal with bronze lines within it. On its face appeared the image of a monster, less shadow and more armor plating with red lines leaking shadow. The cloaked figure approached it, and picked it up, the heat nothing to her, and placed it in a case with others. She sighed, standing in the ruins of some once great civilization. "Now if only I had the energy needed to revive you into this world..." She said. She pulled down her hood revealing a dark haired woman, middle aged, with brown eyes. Beneath her robes was a red shirt to blue jeans. "Nay, I could just unleash you on this wretched world..." "That can be done..." said a voice. It came from a white light glowing on a piece of scrap metal. "I do not want puppets, I want brothers. Only Sol's giant energy could provide that. Realize Technology would just make empty puppets. "Unfortunate...but there is greater misfortune. One of your brothers has died." "What?!" "Sol has sent agents into the Land of your Kin, 'Cyber Ultras' he calls them. He has sent them to find the core, and thus destroy it and all your kind!" "Genocide!" she roared as the white of her eyes turned a crimson bright glowing red. "Indeed. How...civilized..." the voice said with sarcasm "but this is trivial. We are in need of a way to hold them back." "You think they could destroy the core?" "I think we do not want Sol's minions getting near it." "A fair point...so what then...?" "Your fellows, in their digitized state, they are yours to control and to command. Perhaps we should put them to use..." "So..." said Blue as the four flew through the void "How have you been?" "You remember that spider lady we stole from...?" Grayson replied with a calm tone with a hint of annoyance. "Yes..." "I was her wiping boy for two years..." "Two years?!" said Brown "So that means...we're two years older?" "I am two years older, you three were dead all that time. Speaking of which, I assume you don't remember about the land of the dead..." There was silence "I thought so..." "The dead are typically not able to hold on to memories of the after life..." said Sol's voice. "Oh...how convenient..." Grayson said with a tone. "Indeed, especially considering my kind typically does nothing to a soul to cause that..." "Huh..." "So...is he going to be watching us...?" Pink asked. "Watching us, with us, just don't expect him to do anything other than be a backseat driver..." Grayson said. "I don't understand..." said Blue. "Buddy boy, is a Cosmic Wave Form entity, or 'cosmic entity', his physical form is less his actual form and more...where the wave has condensed..." "I don't get it..." said Brown. "To the surprise of no one, look...he..." "It is more accurate to describe me as an energy field..." said Sol "permeating across the dimensions, across hyperspace." "I still don't get it..." said Brown, resulting in an awkward silence. "Okay, do you know what a hivemind is?" "Yes..." "Now imagine that hivemind was spread across several bodies but each one is in a different dimension..." "Oh...okay...wait...are you a space zombie virus?!" "I can see your death was nature doing it job..." "Well, yeah living things die..." In the silence of the void all of them could 'hear' the metaphorical face palm Sol just performed. "Grayson, never let this affront to human intelligence speak to me again..." "I make no promises..." said Grayson "But I will advise him. Besides you can just kill him again if you want..." "I only killed Redson, the others fell by Redson's hand when they advised the return of my stolen property and ceasing of the conflict." "Yeah...that jerk..." said Pink "What...?" said Grayson "Oh yes..." Sol said "When you gave them the transformers, they turned into giants and fought my minions to keep their stole powers. With victory out of their grasp they wanted to parlay. For that..." "He killed us..." Blue said with a bitter angry tone, as a red glow appeared in his eyes, just for a moment "Is that why you resurrected us?" "Hmmm..." said Sol. "What...?" "A kaiju is flying towards you at high speeds." "What?!" all fours said together, just before a sphere of energy exploded between them. Part 4 The group scattered, and looked around confused, until blue was struck in the chest, something rammed into him at high speed, and disappeared into the clouds. "What was that...?" Pink screamed "Another shadow beast?!" Brown replied. "No..." Blue said, rubbing his shoulder "not another shadow beast, this...I think it is like us..." "I don't understand..." said Grayson. "A digital entity, in a matterless universe..." said Sol's voice. "We have a welcoming party." "Indeed." "Everyone, get into a circle...!" Grayson shouted, the three flew into him "No you idiots, back each other, cover all-" Grayson got hit in the back and grunted "all your backs..." he said with annoyance. The group backed each other, forming a circle as they prepared for the next attack. The beast struck them from above scattering the four of them into different directions. "Damn it!" Grayson shouted "Oi, sunny boy, some help here?!" "I will clean my teeth with your intestines if you call me that again!" Sol said in very, very monstrous and menacing voice that dripped of a deluge of violence and blood held back by the flimsiest of damns. "Okay..." Grayson replied sheepishly. "Above you..." Sol said. Without hesitation, Grayson touched his bracelet and swung his arm upward, throwing an arc of energy into the beast's wing, sending it flying of course. He leaned back, dodging its out of control flying and fired another arc of energy into its back. It shrieked and turned around. Physically it resembled a cross between a wyvern and a manta ray, with jet engines in its wings. It physical form was black armor composed of condensed shadows, with lines of glowed red and orange between then and on them in a circuit pattern. This same light shined from its optics. "What is that...?!" asked Pink. "An enemy shoot it!" Blue replied, for once Grayson was not in a mood to argue. All of them fired their beams at the beast, to no avail. Grayson then had an idea. Instead of firing his beam, he put his finger tips together, creating a sphere of energy which he threw into the dark. He then pointed with his bracer arm, with said bracer glowing. "Behind you...!" shouted Pink. Grayson turned around and looked up towards it, as he turned his arm around and raised his fist. Suddenly, out of the clouds, the sphere came, flying past him and into the beast's wing. It fly out of control slamming into Grayson, sending the two tumbling though the clouds. Blue and Pink flew after them, leaving Brown alone. "Oh man..." said Brown, "this is not Ultra Credits..." "Indeed." said a voice. From behind him cave claws, black shadowy limbs with red claws, generating red lightning as they held his head. "Now, let's see...oh, what have we hear...other worlds, other realities... This I did not expect...and...interesting..." "Please...let me go..." Brown begged. "Oh, you are weak, so very weak...so very ready to betray them just to save your own skin...how 'civilized' of you..." The shadow moved their hand over Brown's bracer, a red light appeared in its palm, that generated a pulse of energy. Immediately data began to flow from the bracer and into the light. "I hope you don't mind, I find this stuff most interesting." "Please, let me go..." "Such a coward you are, David." "How..." "We are data, less matter and more signal and data streams interpreting each other. Seeing into your mind is not difficult here, and I will tell you the truth...he has no plans of saving you." "What...who?" "Who else, Sol, Lord of Order, and by his order, the innocent perish..." The shadow kicked him away, and he turned around, only for it to be gone. He looked around, and could find nothing. "Altogether now!" Grayson's voice echoed. Brown, David looked around, and noticed the light of the explosion, and flew towards it at high speed. "Why didn't you destroy him...?" the voice asked from the glowing, hovering piece of metal. "Because..." the woman replied, as she worked from her terminal "I will have them destroy each other. They are weak, I can easily best them, now or when they reach the core, but this data is most interesting..." She placed a red crystal into a port on the terminal, the gold ring around it connecting the to the edges and allowing energy and thus data to be transferred through. "A cyber, a digital recreation of the Ultra nature..." "That is hardly helpful...such a thing cannot materialize on its own. It cannot be used in this matter-based universe. All this is, is a shell in data stream, and zero-matter worlds for minds to inhabit." "Indeed, but it is 'his' handiwork, and that gives me a frame of reference. Besides, I have another use for this..." "Oh...?" "Yes...I'm going to go see the old man." "I doubt, he will be useful, he wasn't to us..." "Hmmm..curious..." She said, turning as a portal of shadows opened before her "he is always nice to me." "Guys!" Shouted David as he flew towards them. "Where were you...?" asked Grayson "It was awful, this shadow monster grabbed me from behind and drained my bracer!" Brown held up his bracer. Grayson pointed his bracer towards it and it fired a beam into its crystal. Then it projected a holographic image, showing data about Brown's Bracer. "It says it is fine, nothing missing." "Well, she took something!" "Right...cause of course you weren't just hiding..." "You think I'm a coward...?!" "Yes..." "Oi, were to do you get off calling me a coward?!" "Oh..." said Grayson suddenly very calm "that because I SPENT THE LAST TWO YEARS PAYING FOR YOUR ACTIONS!!!" There was a silence among them, as Grayson's eyes glowed red. "That is a bit unfair..." said Sol's voice. The group turned to see him hovering in the void. His hair was red and gold, and moved about as if in the wind, like fire being fanned. He robes of heavenly white, and his Egyptian style necklace. "How...?!" said Grayson as Sol continued to look away into the distance. "You chose to go along with them, Grayson. Just they chose to go with Redson, so did you. You all made your choices, and you all paid for them. They with your lives, you...with your life, two years of it. You got lucky..." "Not from where I'm standing." "Yes, I suppose it all comes to a point of view, tell me, do you think yours superior to mine? Do you think you see more than me?" "Well...no, but..." "What...? As you moan and bicker about the past, do remember that you are all here together trying to win a future...and you can rise and fall together. Now...get going. You really don't want to waste time." "Why?" asked Blue. "That would ruin the surprise..." Sol said as he faded away. "I don't like that guy..." said Brown. "Maybe..." said Grayson "but he's our only real shot and a new life." Part 5 She walked out of the portal to a room composed of a dark purple material and crystals of red and green. It was dimly lit, with barely any sort of hint of where to go. "Oh, you've come again..." said an elderly voice. Green, red and purple energy gathered together in the middle of the room, forming an strange looking old man. His bald spot was marked by three horns, and his eyes were behind a tinted visor. As he sat in the air, legs crossed he wore baggy yellow robes, under his red chest armor, with green shoulder pads. "Yule Sagejin..." she said bowing. "And you know respect, unlike your associate. Now my darling Khellios, how may I assist you?" "I see a way to spite, the sun god." "Sol? Hmmm, he is a powerful enemy." "Fear not, we are in a game. By his own words he will make not break his rules." "And how will you spite him?" Raised a red crystal with a gold ring. It had several gold lines within the crystal structure. "What is that...?" "This is a copy his Cyber Ultra data. Several of his minions now infest the Land of Mists..." "The cretin seeks to corrupt that playground with his light?! The audacity!" "Yes, but his choice of minions are weak, and I have seen their past. There was one who wielded Sol's giant energy against him, one who dwells not in this universe anymore. Take these memories and scour the other realities for this wicked warrior that he may brought back to plague his former allies." "And give him Sol's power once again?" "You know me too well." Sagejin opened his arms and generated a field of energy, green, red and purple. With in the folds and waves of energy she saw black and white images of other places and worlds as the crystals around her glowed and her crystal shined. "Ah..." said the old one. A grey beam shot out of the cloud of energy, on it a ghostly face, which shot into the crystal. "This one became a dark warrior, a dark giant, twisting Sol's Giant Energy into End Energy. A shame such an exquisite power was brought about by another would be god, but Sol saw to the destruction of this competition." "Excellent..." The cloud of energy condensed back into the old man. "Indeed Khellios. Go forth and slay the sun giant. Let darkness reign, for such will be the Galactic Yuletime!" "You have my sincere thanks..." She turned and walked through her portal, but as it closed behind her exit, the old one saw Sol, in heavenly white, hovering before him. "Oh, speak of the wretch...come to scowl...?" Sol raised an eyebrow. "She told me about your game, you-" He then noticed the blade in his chest, of golden energy. Sol black talon hand rose out of his robes and grabbed it, twisting. "But...you..." "My game is with her, not you..." said Sol "and frankly disturbing the dead has always annoyed my brother, but traversing the multiverse to perform your necromancy phantom...yet know of us. You push your luck." Sol twisted his blade, and golden volt arced up and down and into Yule Sagejin and into this ship shattering the crystals around them. "You and your wretched light!" He barked coughing up black blood "This world belongs to the strongest, to the superior species, you insult the natural order!" "The natural order? The natural order is whoever has the power makes the rules and the light has ruled for ages now. If you have a problem with that, do as you have always done, fight us for the top spot. You invaders, always ready to call on your darwinistic excuses, until you're not the strongest anymore, and you dare call me a hypocrite." "Indeed, we destroy worlds and we're called 'monsters!' You destroy worlds and you're called a 'god', hypocrisy all of it." "The age old cry guilty, 'it's not fair that I don't get what I want'. Well do not care. Die and cease to irk me." Sol swung out his blade through Yule Sagejin's side, cutting off his arm, and cutting into a pillar. More golden volts were rampaging about as he then stabbed said blade into the ground, as the old one fell to the ground. "Bastard, you think death can hold me?!" "Well if I told my brother to, he will..." "Ha, I will be back and I will hound you and your bloodline!" "Indeed..." "What...?" "I see you, in the future, harassing my son, my heir and he will deal you your final blow, thoughtform." "Bastard...!" Yule Sagejin roared as he fell and exploded, causing a chain reaction in the ship. "Always so dramatic..."Category:SolZen321 Category:Metaverse Series Category:One Shots Category:Fan Episodes